Stand By Me
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Un sueño que cumplir, ser una gran artista del mundo de la música, padres muertos pero nuevos hermanos, un amor no correspondido y otro que lo es, más obstáculos difíciles habrá que afrontar y una enemiga que temer, una estudiante de apenas 17 años podrá enamorarse de un profesor, ¿podrá cumplir su sueño, cual será el precio de esta relación? "Bésame y Quédate a mi lado"
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

* * *

_**"Cada ser tiene un sueño, uno que anhelamos cumplir, pero para que lo alcancemos, primero debemos afrontar los obstáculos que se nos atraviesan en el transcurso de nuestro camino, no importa lo difícil que se ha o lo mucho que debemos sufrir, porque al final de todo, encontraremos nuestra recompensa, una que valió la pena luchar"**_

-Esas eran las palabras que siempre decías, ja que ironía, aun puedo recordarlo, y también logro recordar cada momento en el que estuvimos juntos-dijo una joven mujer mientas una lagrima solitaria cae sobre su mejilla, aparentemente de 24 años

_**Namimori 8 años atrás…**_

Haru Miura siempre soñó en ser una gran artista en el mundo de la música, desde pequeña componiendo canciones, hasta participando en pequeños eventos que le permitían desarrollar esa habilidad y hobby, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esta afición se fue convirtiendo en algo sumamente importante para ella, ahora con apenas 17 años recién cumplidos, es una de las mejores alumnas del instituto Namimori Medio, además de que esta en el club de música, y es la vocalista principal, sus canciones son acompañadas, por la guitarra, el bajo y la batería, instrumentos básicos para crear un buen rock, aunque Haru siempre se ha caracterizado como una chica optimista, carismática, soñadora, casi todas sus canciones tratan sobre un amor inalcanzable o triste, pero que a pesar de todo siempre luchara por ello, ¿la razón?, sus canciones se basan sobre su vida cotidiana, más exactos su primer amor, ha sido casi toda la inspiración para crear tan maravillosas letras, sabiendo muy bien que él no le corresponda sus sentimientos, ya que él le gusta una chica mayor (una típica chica dulce con cara de no romper un plato, mas si lo hace, ya sabrán a quien me refiero), aun que no se ha capas de confesarle lo que siente directamente, lo hace a través con su música, a pesar de que por ser tan ingenuo (o estúpido) no se da cuenta, en cierta manera es bueno ya que al confesarle de esa manera, prácticamente se quita un gran peso de encima sin temer a perder su valiosa amistad o que su relación se ha incomoda o afectada.

Su sueño es convertirse en una cantante muy reconocida en Japón y en el mundo, ser la admiración de muchas personas, que ellas quieran ser como ella, seguir cada paso que de, inspirarlos con su música, darles una perspectiva o enseñanza del amor, que aun que mas pueda llegar a doler sigan creyendo en el, al menos ella cree que si hace eso, podrá hacer algo por muchas personas y que ellas puedan encontrar el verdadero amor, mientras que ella piensa que tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo para que pueda encontrar a esa persona que le dé el tan deseado cariño.

_**¿Pero en realidad tiene que esperar tanto? ...**_

Giotto Sawada, de tan solo 21 años, es un joven profesor de literatura, recién graduado de la universidad de Tokio, es el hermano mayor de Tsuna Sawada o mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna, al contrario que su pequeño hermano es muy listo y guapo, tiene una especie de habilidad, que consiste en que puede saber en quien confiar, o sentir que algo va pasar, ya se ha malo o bueno, lo llama "Híper-intuición", con la ayuda de un viejo amigo suyo, Cozart Shimon que es el director de la preparatoria Namimori, pudo conseguir un puesto como el nuevo profesor de literatura, el estaba muy feliz ya que podría poner a practica sus conocimientos y enseñarlos, también aprovecharía de cuidar a su dame-hermano para que nada le pase, además algo en su interior le decía que ahí encontraría una grata sorpresa

A pesar de ser un gran hombre, Giotto nunca le ha llamado la atención ninguna mujer, inclusive su "mejor amiga", Kyoko Sasagawa, ella es una chica muy buena, bonita, no lo niega, siempre teniendo prácticamente a los hombres que esperan babeando para que ella les dirija la palabra, pero ella no les coloca cuidado, más bien el sabe que su mejor amiga está enamorada de él, aunque pre tenga no estarlo y solo le diga que quiere solo su amistad, le provoca un poco de lastima ya que el solo la ve como una hermana, por eso el no ha tenido una relación amorosa concreta, porque en el momento solo se centrara en su trabajo, o al menos eso pretende.

Lunes 13 de marzo, 7:50 de la mañana, Namimori, una joven castaña corría como alma que lleva el diablo, esta mañana Haru se había despertado tarde, ya que anoche no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos, uno de sus amigos le pudo conseguir que tocara en una pequeña discoteca fue genial en todos los aspectos, pero este día tenía que llegar temprano para conocer el nuevo profesor no quería darle una mala impresión, además estaría el director y no quería ser regañada además de afrontar al temible demonio de Namichu y su hermano kyoya-ni-san, pero antes de tener que ir al instituto debía hacer una pequeña parada a la comisaria de la ciudad, debía entregarle el almuerzo a su hermano mayor Alaude, aunque los Hibari no fueran sus verdaderos hermanos ella los consideraba como tales después del trágico accidente que sufrió los padres de ellos y de ella al tener solamente 7 años, sus padres eran muy buenos amigos pero cuando ellos salieron a cenar los frenos del auto que estaban no servía provocando que el auto se dirigiera a un risco, fue el ultimo día en que sus hijos los verían, en ese momento Haru fue adoptada por los hermanos Hibari, en el transcurso del tiempo su relación fue creciendo, ellos querían a haru como una hermana menor que adoraban y debían de proteger, poco a poco se fue creando una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo hogar una nueva familia.

Estaba tan clavada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, más por suerte no toco el piso, ya que unos brazos grandes pero cálidos lograron agarrarla por la cintura, pero no pudo evitar que se le cayeran su maletín regando sus libros al suelo, mas eso por el momento no importo, Haru estaba muy impactada, le agradaba mucho aquellos brazos que la agarraban le daba en cierta manera paz y seguridad, y ese pecho tan firme y bien tonificado al parecer que subía y bajaba a causa de esa pacifica respiración que la relajaba, pero lo que más la dejo sin aliento fue en el momento de que alzo la vista para encontrase tan hermosos y amables ojos azules y ese cabello rubio que parecía suave y sedoso, y su rostro tan maduro pero tan atractivo, igual el joven hombre estaba en las mismas condiciones que la chica, su pequeño cuerpo pero bien formado se ajustaba perfectamente al de él, y la calidez que ella desprendía hacia querer no soltarla, su aroma era embriagador olía a fresas, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron lo dejo sin palabras, esos ojos, oh dios esos ojos de color rojizo-castaño eran hermosos reflejaban esperanza, un amor incondicional que cualquier persona que tuviera razón no la dejaría por nada del mundo, su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos y lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo alta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, su piel es blanca y delicada, ella era como un ángel, el cual él deseaba conocer, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Haru se acordó que iba retardada

-Hai! Oh no voy a llegar tarde, mo mis hermanos me van a regañar, lo siento mucho estaba distraída y gracias por evitar mi caída señor- dijo Haru mientras hacia una reverencia y recogía sus libros a toda prisa

-No se preocupe- dijo el joven muchacho mientras la ayudaba

-Gracias de nuevo, me tengo que ir- se fue antes de que él pudiera decirle otra cosa mas

- O_O que chica más extraña-dijo con una sonrisa suave y feliz mientras veía el camino que ella tomo-Umm, oh se le quedo esto- se fijo en un pequeño cuaderno con el logo de una mariposa, lo abrió para saber que contenía letras de canciones lo que le llamo mas su atención fue de que se trataban- Esa chica tiene un gran talento, me gustan a pesar de que se han un poco nostálgicas, esto debe ser muy importante, lo bueno es que se como entregárselo- y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su destino

Mientras tanto Haru era sermoneada por su hermano mayor, diciéndole que estas no eran horas de llegar, que la puntualidad es algo que debe siempre tener, pero lo bueno es que se ofreció a llevarla a la escuela en su auto, mientras iban a la escuela ella no pudo evitar en pensar en ese aquel hombre apuesto, era encantador pero pensaba que él era muy parecido a su amigo/amor Tsuna

Por fin pudo llegar a su escuela, llego 5 minutos tarde gracias a su hermano, se despidió de él y se fue corriendo directo a su salón, cuando se encontró con su otro hermano el solo le dirigió una mirada que decía "esta vez te dejo ir, pero más tarde hablaremos" lo cual la asusto porque presentía que esa "charla" no sería nada agradable , cuando llego a su salón se escucho la voz del director que muy probamente estaba presentando a su profesor de literatura, cuando abrió la puerta, se quedo sin aliento, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, su nuevo profesor era ni nada más que el atractivo hombre de hace pocos minutos, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el director

-Miura Haru, oh otra vez tarde, que voy hacer contigo-dijo Cozart con un suspiro- Pero por ser una excelente alumna te dejo ir por esta vez, pero que no se repita, por favor toma asiento

Con una reverencia ella hiso caso, pero cuando paso al lado de su "sexy profesor" sintió una corriente eléctrica pero no le hiso caso y siguió su camino hasta su puesto

-Bueno como estaba diciendo, el es Giotto Sawada el será su nuevo profesor de literatura-presento el rector

- Es un placer conocerlos, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes- hiso una reverencia y sonrió, sonrisa el cual hiso desmayar a muchas estudiantes, pero su mirada y esa sonrisa se dirigía a cierta castaña-rojiza, lo cual ella se dio cuenta e involuntariamente se sonrojo-_ Así que su nombre es primavera, fascinante_ -pensó Giotto

_-Entonces él es el famoso hermano mayor de Tsuna-san, pero porque de repente mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando me ve_- pensó Haru

_-No sé si es una coincidencia o si el destino quiso que nos encontráramos por algún motivo, pero sé que con él/ella en este tiempo conoceré muchas sorpresas_-pensaron al mismo tiempo

_**¿Coincidencia o no, cuál será el resultado de todo esto?**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Conichiwa mina-san como están espero que en este año se cumplan todos sus deseos, bueno espero que les hayan gustado esta historia y quieran seguirla, pero bueno se acuerdan sobre la lluvia de fics que estado hablando, el cual están este Stand By Me, Dark Spring (ya se encuentra) Entre los Vivos y los Muertos (está disponible) y Amor Compartido (el cual este ultimo muy pronto estará) o _O dios se me olvido jijij también va estar esta historia pronto "Rosa Oscura", además de que mis otras historias las estaré actualizando pronto *w*, cuídense y suerte XD**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**_

_**Aclaraciones: "pensamientos"**_

* * *

Era imposible, no podía concentrarme, era un delirio, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el, después de esa breve presentación, que para mí fue una sorpresa, mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente y no podía dejar de sonrojarme con cada vez el me miraba, parecía una tonta, pero al menos no era la única que reaccionaba así, la mayoría de mis compañeras se encontraban en el mismo estado o peor, pero como no estarlo sabiendo que nuestro nuevo profesor no era ni nada menos que un joven, encantador y muy guapo que nos iba a enseñar o hacernos perder la cordura, con esos ojos que al momento que los observabas quedabas inmediatamente hechizada, su voz era suave pero firme, lo que lo hacía ver más atrayente, y su boca era como una especie de delito que cualquiera os gustaría cometer y nunca se arrepentirían

*"Pero en que estas pensando Haru, el es mi profesor, nada más, recuerda a ti te gusta Tsuna-san ¿¡Verdad!?, solo estoy un poco atraída hacia Giotto-sensei por el gran parentesco que tiene con Tsuna, pero como no es su hermano mayor, exacto eso debe ser, eso debe ser" eso era lo que se recalcaba ella misma, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, el cual al levantar la vista, se encontró a escasos centímetros de la cara de Giotto, lo cual hiso que sus mejillas se pudieran comparar con el color de un tomate maduro

-Señorita Miura ¿no?, se encuentra bien, la noto un poco distraída de la clase, además de que su rostro esta rojo-pronuncio mientras le tomaba la temperatura, acto que provoco que la pequeña primavera se pusiera más nerviosa

*"¡Pero como no quieres que este así, y más aun que estas a una distancia que pareciera que me quieres dar un beso!"-H-ha-hai, gomen G-Giotto-s-se-sensei, solo estoy un p-poco mareada n-no se preocupe-

*"Que linda se ve cuando está nerviosa, parece un tierno animalito indefenso" pensó con diversión- entendido, será mejor que te dirijas a la enfermería

-HAI! G-gracias, con su permiso s-se-sensei- y con eso recogió sus cosas y salió disparada de ese salón, dándole la mas mínima importancia la mirada de con función que le daban sus compañeros, y la sorpresa y sonrisa de su profesor

*"Dios que me está pasando, definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo, no puedo creer que mi propio sensei me haga sentir todo estas cosas, no entiendo como mi corazón se acelera cada vez que el está cerca mio, y como siento que quiero estar en sus brazos como la ultima vez, como desearía poder estar cerca suyo y poder quedarme en su encanto, hasta que nuestros labios dancen en un vals de amor y pasión…UN MOMENTO, ¿¡BESARNOS!? ¿¡ESTAR EN SUS BRAZOS!? QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO, NO N-NO PUEDE SER CALMATE, RECUERDA NO PUEDES ESTAR CAYENDO EN EL AMOR CON EL, ES MAYOR QUE TU, ES TU PROFESOR, ES EL HERMANO DEL HOMBRE QUE AMAS… el hombre que amas"* detuvo su paso mientras observaba el cielo por la ventana, sonriendo con nostalgia "¿por qué me empeño en seguirlo amarlo sabiendo muy bien que él quiere a otra persona?, ¿por qué no puedo dejarlo ir y darme otra oportunidad?, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿si alguna vez podre encontrar mi verdadero amor, el que yo pueda amar y el que por fin pueda ser amada?" sin que me diera cuenta pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas recorrían silenciosamente mis mejillas

-¿Are? ha (suspiro) no debería estar llorando, no ahora- dijo mientras que con el dorso de la manga se limpiaba el rostro- bueno será mejor irme antes de que pueda pasar algo-pero ni siquiera pudo dar dos pasos cuando escucho la voz temible de su hermano Kyoya llamándola y preguntándole que estaba haciendo ahí si se suponía que debía estar en clases, y con solo mirarlo sabia que se había metido en problemas

*" Este no es mi día" y con ese pensamiento tuvo que someterse a la práctica "charla" que iba tener con su hermano mayor

**...**

El resto del día paso con normalidad, Haru no volvió a la clase de literatura, solo regreso a sus clases a la ultima, ya que su querido perfecto la había dejado prácticamente en cerrada en su oficina "ayudándolo" hacer sus papeleos, mientras el patrullaba su amada Namimori, estaba tan estresada y cansada que lo único que quería hacer era ir al salón de música, para así poder practicar y relajarse al menos un poco, lo bueno era que todavía no se había encontrado con el hombre que la tenía en ese estado, cuando el glorioso y esperado timbre sonó para anunciar el termino de clases, ella se dirigió a su destino

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores se encontraba un joven rubio, sentado leyendo un cuaderno con unas letras, no podía creer que esa dulce y hermosa señorita pudiera escribir tan semejantes canciones, quería saber cuál era su inspiración para creerlas, quien o que era la motivación para que su corazón se sintiera de esa manera, no es que no le agradaban sus canciones, de hecho le gustaban bastante y le entraba mas curiosidad al saber como ella las interpretaría, pero lo que lo tenía tan confuso es que por que se sentía de esa manera tan deprimente pero que aun así no se rendiría, se sentía molesto, no sabía el motivo pero cuando conociera cual era la verdad tras esas letras haría pagar el causante, no sabía porque pero en su interior gritaba que él debía protegerla y siempre tenerla a su lado, creía que era algo por que la veía como una hermana le hacía recordar un poco a Tsuna, pero también sabía que era algo mucho más profundo, pero por ahora tenía que devolverlo ese cuaderno a su dueña, de seguro debía estar histérica

_I reache din to the sky_  
_Omoiwatodokanakute_  
_Chiisaku sora ni kieta_  
_Irotoridori no fuusen_  
_I'malone_  
_Ikisaki no naiwatashi no te wo_  
_Sottotsunaidekureta_

_(Llegué hasta el cielo_  
_Mi amor no pudo alcanzarte_  
_Los globos multicolores_  
_desaparecieron en el cielo, haciéndose cada vez más pequeños._  
_Estoy sola_  
_No tengo a donde ir_  
_Pero tú, gentilmente, tomaste mi mano)_

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos pudo escuchar una hermosa voz, con el son de una guitarra, cuando me acerque al lugar donde provenía la música, pudo visualizar a la culpable de sonar tan bella canción, su primavera se veía hermosa, como espectador podía sentir lo que en verdad ella quería expresar, pude ver una gran parte de ella, sentí que con solo mirarla y escucharla mis piernas se debilitaban y en ese mismo momento me di cuenta, de que había caído en un profundo sentimiento hacia ella, me había enamore a primera vista de mi estudiante

_Starless nightkako no kagefurikaeranai_  
_Kanjitai anata no nukumori_  
_Tears are falling downmayottemohanashiwashinai_  
_Tsunaida anata no te wo_

_Sometimeswefallapart_  
_Okubyou ni natteshimaukedo_  
_Kitto hito wasokokarananikawomitsukedaseruhazu_  
_Takemyhand_  
_Nakufukanzennafutaridakara_  
_Zutto te wotsunaideiru_

_(Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado_  
_Quiero sentir tu calidez_  
_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida_  
_No me soltaré de tu mano_  
_A veces nos deshacemos_  
_Nos convertimos en cobardes_  
_Pero seguramente encontremos algo ahí_  
_Toma mi mano_  
_Ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos_  
_Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano)_

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo observada, inmediatamente deje de cantar, solo pude quedarme ahí paralizada por saber que la persona que me estaba escuchando no era ni nada menos a la única persona que no quería ver en el resto del día, no pude evitar sonrojarme, esta era la decima vez que pasaba, aunque ya había cantado delante de un buen público, no sé por qué me sentía nerviosa delante de él, cuando por fin reaccione lo único que pude articular fue

-G-Giotto-sensei

-AH gomen, solo quería devolverte esto, se te había caído esta mañana, y hasta ahora pude entregártelo- le mostro su pequeño libro de escritos

-OH! Dios, mi cuaderno, muchas gracias, me has salvado-dijo emocionada olvidándose lo nerviosa y a penada que estaba, pero cuando iba a cogerlo se resbalo con unas hojas que yacían en el piso, pero antes de golpear el piso, Giotto logro cogerla, pero perdió el equilibrio, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, el encima de ella, formando una pose sumamente comprometedora, además de que se dieran un beso en la boca

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**Bueno mina-san acá esta la continuación de Stand By Me, esta corto lo se, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y quieran saber que va pasar con la historia, con respecto a mis otros fics muy pronto las estaré actualizando, es que estoy en época de estudios y ya saben cómo es esto xp, las que quieren saber que paso con Dark Spring también muy pronto la estaré subiendo así que relax XD, con respecto a la canción que Haru estaba tocando se llama Starless Night de Olivia Lufkin, esta canción es el segundo ending de Nana, cuídense y suerte XD nos estaremos viendo pronto, por cierto las que tengan dudas o preguntas por favor hágamelas saber no se preocupen cualquier cosa es bienvenida y con gusto os responderé XD**

**¿Reviews?**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


End file.
